1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molar-dedicated toothbrush and, more particularly, to a molar-dedicated toothbrush capable of easily removing dental plaque formed in a molar tooth because the head part of the toothbrush is rounded in a U shape and thus the head part can approach the side of a molar tooth located at the inner most part, in particular, a distal face in a surface-contact manner, approach the side of a molar tooth, in particular, a gap between the lingual side face of a molar tooth and a lingual-side tooth in a surface-contact manner, or approach the side of a molar tooth adjacent to an extracted molar tooth, in particular, the mesial face of a tooth at the back of an extracted part and the distal face of a tooth at the front of the extracted part in a surface-contact manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A toothbrush refers to a brush used to brush teeth and basically includes a body having a straight-line and pole shape, a head formed at the front part of the body, and a toothbrush tuft provided in the head.
In the conventional toothbrush, not only the body, but also the head integrally formed with the body are formed in a straight line. Accordingly, the conventional toothbrush can reach the buccal side of a molar tooth easily, but is problematic in that it is difficult to brush the side of a molar tooth located at the inner most part, in particular, the distal face. Or, the conventional toothbrush is problematic in that it is difficult to brush the side of a molar tooth, in particular, a gap between the lingual-side teeth of molar teeth.
Furthermore, if a molar tooth is extracted, dental plaque and tartar are formed in the side of a molar tooth adjacent to the extracted molar tooth. Likewise, in this case, the conventional toothbrush is problematic in that it is difficult to brush the side of the molar tooth.
There has recently been introduced an electric toothbrush having a head formed in a disk shape so that the side of a molar tooth can be easily accessed. However, a toothbrush head in which a toothbrush tuft has been planted does not easily access a tooth in a surface-contact manner, and the tooth is abraded due to a side effect although the tooth is easily accessed. In particular, the tuft of the electric toothbrush rarely accesses a gap between the lingual-side teeth of molar teeth. Furthermore, the electric toothbrush is problematic in that the electric toothbrush must be supplied with power and it is more expensive than a common toothbrush.